Twins
by ShadowLi19
Summary: I don't own XMen:Evolution.Mia's past is unlocked, but will she enjoy meeting her father for the first time?Chapter 14 is UP
1. The Twins Of Day And Night

Chapter 1:The Twins Of Day And Night  
  
A wise old man once said that you reap what you sow.He was right,unfortunately,and the lucky farmer who planted us got a one of a kind pair of twins. One with golden dark brown hair,whose eyes reflect a stormy sky as the dark rain clouds crept upon the light blue sky,a skinny girl who doesn't know when to talk,and never knows when to shut up. One that every one says is strange,the way she looks out at the rippling clouds as they disturb the skys peaceful rest every night or day,summer or winter,depression or relaxation,there's something wrong with that one. And then there's the other one, one with red-orange firey hair with a bit of purple in it,whose eyes reflect a foggy grass field, a skinny girl who knows when to talk,and knows when to shut up, everone says is a bit odd,the way she looks out at her sister with worry in her eyes, though she's a tad insane.  
  
The fire haired girl walked out onto the porch. "I've always noticed how we're opposits,but never thought of why." The dark haired girl turned her stormy eyes to her sister. "How I'm atracted to darkness,ice and rain and you're atracted to light,warmth and sunny days." "It's not like we're sopossed to have one brain because we're twins,we're just-" "Like day and night?" The dark haired teen closed her eyes as her sister wraped her bare arms around her neck. "When are we leaving for Bayville?" "Tomorrow." "You should go inside,get some sleep." "What about you?" "I don't need much sleep,you should know that."  
  
"Alright,but we've got an early plane,we're already enrolled at Bayville High." "I'll be up and packed."  
  
"Night." "G'night." 


	2. Kaiya,The Fame

Chapter 2:Kaiya,The Flame  
  
I lay in bed that night,the last night I and my twin would have to spend in this dump, maybe the next person to live here will give it the woman's touch it needs, and give it another paint job,the pealing blue paint looked disgusting out here in the woods. My sister's a wild type of person, she allows all the pain to become a part of her. She's always ready to fight, she'll never run from her problems. I'm different, I acidently cut myself in practic, I'll cry,I'll fight the pain. I'm never ready to fight, I'll run away from my problems. I'm not wild,but maybe insane. I'm sweet and inocent (mostly),where she's hard core and dangorus, I'm a flame,she's a storm. I looked up as I heard the sound of a sword coming out of it's sheath, just before the chrashing boom of thunder. I smile as I heard my sister start her strokes. We had been to so many foster homes, 5 years ago we ran away from our last. We don't know our last name, our mother died giving birth and our father was never known, our mother didn't even know his name, she had gone to a bar to celabrate graduation with her friends and got drunk, all she could remember was that she woke up in a hotel room and knew, by instinct, that she was pregnet. When I and my twin turned 5 strange things started to happen, all things we'll remember. I sighed and drifted off. 


	3. Blade,The Demon

Chapter 3:Blade,The Demon  
  
I stared out the window of the plane,we were flighing to New York and then catching a train to Bayville. I looked over at my twin,Kaiya,going through our little carry on,our duffle bags,containing all we need,were at my feet. I sighed and pulled my sweater down enough to cover my stomach,someone had buttchered my black long sleave shirts, most of my pants were a size to big,they showed half of my hip,and a side of my underwear. My foot tapped against the floor,I have to admitt,I can't stay still for long. I sighed and allowed my eyes to close.  
  
A young girl stood her ground,waiting for the lectour to come,it did,as did the owner.  
  
"Girl,you don't summon things in my house."  
  
As if to make sure the youth heard,the woman smacked here across the face,leaving a dark purple bruise and a swollen jaw. The woman gasped as wrighting fromed on the wall,the letters in red blood.  
  
'LEAVE HER ALONE,OR DIE....'  
  
The sounds of the womans husband choking came from the living room,where she had left the other girl. Slowly,the woman walked into the room,to find her husbands body surounded by goust like clouds,the other girl sat there,her usually foggy green eyes glowing a black-on-yellow. Slowly,painfully slow,the womans blood drained out of her body and floated around the new presance in the room,the first girl,whose black-on-blue eyes looked over lazily at her sister.  
  
"BLADE!"  
  
I shot up at the screaming in my left ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
I hissed.  
  
"We're landing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
How long had I been out?The ride was sopossed to be at least 10 hours long,I looked down at my watch,7:00 P.M. With a sigh I popped a piece of gum in my mouth,oh how I hate being in the back row. As soon as we landed both I and Kaiya jumped out and caught a cab,headed stairght for the train station. I thought back to the dream as soon as we were seated inside the train,we had managed to catch the last one for today to Bayville. That dream,it had been a memory from our last foster home,the two were abusive. I sighed and readied myself for a 4 hour ride. I popped a Sara Evans CD into my player and listened to the track 'Back Seat Of A Greyhound Bus'. And fell asleep.  
  
"Blade."  
  
Once again my sister woke me up and pulled me out of whatever we were in,oh yeah,a train.....  
  
"Blade,Kaiya."  
  
I jumped,I had let down my gaurd,again.I looked up at the red eyed man.  
  
"Gambit."  
  
I yawned and snapped at his hand as he ruffled my hair,he just chuckled as he exaimened the creasent moon shape I had left as a temporary tatoo,though only 2 of the teeth marks were bleeding.  
  
"Watch it with the k-9's,Blade."  
  
"Yeah,sure."  
  
I said in a joking voice,sure he could wear glasses to hide his 'demon' eyes,but my demoniod fangs were different,as were my sister's claws.  
  
"You ever thought of wearing a hollowatch,Rem?"  
  
I asked,reaching out and yanking a lock of his redish brown hair.  
  
"Ow,for what?"  
  
"You eyes."  
  
"Nope,only the Xaiver kids that have strange mutation get one."  
  
We walked out of the station.Finally my usually talkitive sister said something.  
  
"Where's Pyro?"  
  
Shouda guessed,it's been about 4 years since we last saw these big jerks and she's got the firestarter on her brain.  
  
"Bucket Head get anymore recurits?"  
  
I asked,referring to Magneto as Bucket Head.  
  
"There's the Brother Hood,Colossess and Sabertooth."  
  
"Brother Hood?"  
  
"It's made up of Mystique and 4 or 5 teens."  
  
"Ah,Misty probally needs some help?."  
  
It took Remy to understand who 'Misty' is,but he finally answered.  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Wanda a member of that team?"  
  
I had heard storys about Wanda,Magnato's daughter,well acually I eavsdropped,but noone minded it when I asked things,Magneto had been a bit confussed about how I knew that.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm guessing the son,too?"  
  
I had also managed to squeze that information out of Magneto.Pietro Maximoff,the speed demon of that family,though I have to admit,I see him as compatishoin.  
  
"Yes,but just because he's there doesn't mean you can compet with him,most of us know how fast you are,except the members of the Brother Hood,ok?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"By the way,Magneto signed a field trip slip for the 2 of you,the shool's going to Ohio."  
  
"Okay......KAIYA,YA IN THERE?"  
  
I screamed in her ear as we stopped infront of a boarding house.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Blade,you stay here,I'll take Kai to Magneto's base so she can see Pyro."  
  
"K."  
  
I said,walking up to the door.I almost jumped out of my skin when 1 of Remy's bombs blew up,I coughed as Mystique opened the door.  
  
"Hi."  
  
I said,still trying to get amount of smoke I enhaled out of my lungs,Remy shouted 'Bye.' before taking off.  
  
"I'm guessing your staying here?."  
  
Mystique said/asked.I just nodded,succuceding in pitching myself into another coughing fit.Mystique lead me in after hitting my back a few times.Guess you could say she's motherly to me and Kaiya.As she lead me into the living room I automaticly named the 3 boys,Toad,Blob and Alvalanch,or Todd,Fred and Lance.  
  
"Where's the other 2?"  
  
I asked Mystique after scanning the 3.  
  
"Probally in their rooms."  
  
"Speaking of rooms,where's mine?"  
  
"First door on you left"  
  
I nodded and zipped up the staired,chuckleing as 1 of the 3 boys said 'Someone close the window.' As I walked in the room I could tell it was someones old room,goth maybe.I through my bag on the bed,I got the feeling that I was going to be the only 1 in this room,meaning Kaiya was staying with old bucket head. As I walked out of my new room I bumped into someone,a white haired boy,Pietro.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"New recuirt."  
  
"Pietro.I'm know as Quicksilver."  
  
"Blade,also known as The Child Of Darkness."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"Race me downstair and you'll find out."  
  
He looks pretty confident in the fact that he's mostlikly to win,or so he thinks.We started from the top of the stairs,unfortunately,he couldn't see my foot,and we both fell down the stairs as a tangeled mess of limbs.I glared up at Mystique,who had seen the whole thing. "That's the first time I've seen you trip without going half across the U.S. since Gambit ,you and your sister showed up for the first time." She laughed.I jumped up baring my fangs and pounced .  
  
"Lets see how you like it when your the one falling down the stairs."  
  
I growled,my temper was a bad trait,and a deadly combanaoin with my powers.  
  
"Then you'll find yourself with Magneto."  
  
"Who cares."  
  
I said,giving her a quick indain burn before heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I looked behind me,Wanda stood in the hallway.  
  
"New recuirt,I'm Blade,also known as The Child Of Darkness.Your Wanda,a.k.a Scarlet Witch."  
  
"How-"  
  
"I stayed at Bucket Head's base for a while with my sister when I was about 11."  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
"I'm a type of vampire witch,also speed,guess you could say I'm faster than Pietro."  
  
"You sure don't talk very fast."  
  
"Yeah,well.About that,I'm not sure why I don't." 


	4. Darkness

Chapter 4:Darkness  
  
The lightning flashed blood red across the pale velvet sky, in the place of rain was blood,the dark blue moon cast a low amount of shadows,one child sat in the middle of all of it, the blood made it hard to tell if her hair was anyother color than red, the darkness made it hard to tell if her eyes were any color other than black, her singed skin was colored with blood,the house around her was burned to ash, bodies lay around her, slashes from the heart to the hip, their blood stainning the ash with even more blood. her dark eyes turned tword the new persance. A light haired girl stood there,blue eyes staring at the darker killer,one thing excaped her mouth before she dissappeared;  
  
"Darkness."  
  
Blade shot up, the neckless that she had been holding falling off the couch along with the faded blue blanket someone had put over her sometime after she had fallen asleep. She jumped as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Blade?"  
  
"Yeah,Kaiya,what is it?"  
  
"Do you remember what that letter we found in mom's old chest said?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda hard to forget."  
  
"Well, just do me a favor and don't use the neckless-"  
  
"Kaiya,I won't,ok,get some sleep it's 3:00 in the morning."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The was a soft click as Blade set down the phone,she let lose a yelp as she turned around and almost broke her nose.  
  
"Pietro,what are you doing up?"  
  
"The phone woke me."  
  
"......O......k....."  
  
"What's this,anyway?"  
  
Her eyes dulled as he held up the neckless,the same one the girl had been wearing in her dream.  
  
"Family heirloom."  
  
She quickly lied, snatching the blue chain out of his hand.  
  
"The orb on it looks like a cat's eye."  
  
"Yeah,so?"  
  
"......"  
  
She scowled when he didn't say anything.  
  
"It's called The Cat's Eye Stone."  
  
"Oh.....um....about earlier today...."  
  
"You didn't mean to send both of us down the stairs?"  
  
"No,um...what did you mean when you said you were a type of vampire witch?"  
  
"....."  
  
The was a long pause and then....  
  
"YOU EAVESDROPPED."  
  
Everything within a 6 mile radius ran for their lives.  
  
Mystique and Wanda came down just in time to see Blade beat Pietro with a pillow.Lance and Toad came down soon after.  
  
"This should be a lesson to all of you, don't tick her off. She can do alot worse."  
  
Mystique said with a sigh and went back upstairs.  
  
"Help?"  
  
Pietro called.Wanda just headed back to her room.Lance and Todd followed her upstairs.  
  
Pietro sighed and pressed an ice pack to his eye,who would've known that a pillow could give you a black eye?  
  
"Pietro,we've got news of another mutant near by.I'm assigning you and Tara to get it and bring it here."  
  
"Who's Tara?"  
  
"Blade,it's her middle name."  
  
"Oh.You sure you want to send her,she might kill it.?"  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"Morning."  
  
Pietro and Mystique looked up as Blade came into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's this mutant?"  
  
"Ohio."  
  
"Isn't that where the schools going?"  
  
Mystique nodded,looking a bit confused on how she knew.  
  
"Rem told me."  
  
"You'll be getting it next week-"  
  
"You think I can follow the bus in Lance's jeep?"  
  
"I guess so,but wasn't license taken away?"  
  
"Yeah,I managed to get it back a few months ago."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Magneto's base,I wanna check up on Kaiya."  
  
Pietro stared at Blade,1 week had passed by in a blur.  
  
"Pietro,did Mystique say anything on what this mutant's powers are?"  
  
"No."  
  
He heard a light growl over the radio.  
  
"If your know as The Child Of Darkness,what about you sister?"  
  
"The Child Of Light."  
  
"Where in Ohio are we going?"  
  
"Cleveland."  
  
"And your from?"  
  
"Phoenix, Arizona."  
  
Through the rest of the ride the only sound was the engine and the radio.  
  
A scream echoed throughout the forest,the students who had just arrived looked around them,all eyes stopped on Lake Erie.  
  
"Pietro."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go check that out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two took of in two blurs,one black and blue the other red and blue.They stopped while from where the school students were setting up the camp,two days they would be here.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Pietro stared as Blade pulled out the sword she had been hiding in her bag.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed,the sun's about to set,we're gonna need some protection other than our powers."  
  
Ten minutes after the sun had set another scream filled the air.  
  
"Come on."  
  
The two ran of again,coming into a clearing,around a small blue haired girl was a group,and they looked ready to kill.Pietro looked over at Blade as she grasped her stomach,an arrowhead between her hands,blood covered the metal tip.Behind her was a man around their age,bow in hand.In a bright flash of light Blade was surrounded in a ball of black lightning,The Cat's Eye Stone glowing infront of the wound.In another flash of light Blade stood there,no hint of the fact that she had been shot in the stomach.But instead of her usual yellow darkbrown hair and blue black eyes she had red hair and black eyes.  
  
"Blade?"  
  
The girl called,fear in the red eyes that seemed mismatched with her blue hair.  
  
"My name's Darkness." 


	5. Lightness

Chapter 5:Lightness  
  
I looked up from my Dragon's Eye Stone,the usual red color had darkened.  
  
"Blade."  
  
I could tell there was abit worry in my voice.  
  
"GAMBIT,SHE DID IT AGAIN."  
  
I yelled down the metel hallway,grasping the black chain.The school was on the field trip to Ohio,if she turned into Darkness there,oh I could just image all the bloodless bodies.I growled and picked up my bow and arrows,not waiting for Gambit I ran down the hall to the room Magneto was most likely in.  
  
"I need to get to Cleveland,Ohio.Now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I don't get there soon my sister will kill everyone."  
  
I shook as a memory hit me.  
  
The lightning flashed blood red across the pale velvet sky, in the place of rain was blood,the dark blue moon cast a low amount of shadows,one child sat in the middle of all of it, the blood made it hard to tell if her hair was anyother color than red, the darkness made it hard to tell if her eyes were any color other than black, her singed skin was colored with blood,the house around her was burned to ash, bodies lay around her, slashes from the heart to the hip, their blood stainning the ash even more, her dark eyes turned tword the new persance. A light haired girl stood there,blue eyes staring at the darker killer,one thing excaped her mouth before she dissappeared;  
  
"Darkness."  
  
"Lightness,help?"  
  
The girl was chocking on her own blood now.  
  
"Take it easy."  
  
She said,putting her hands on The Cat's Eye Stone and chanting something that was hardly hearable.  
  
I looked around for Darkness,the smell of blood hit me and I ran for it.The sight was shocking,Pietro was holding Darkness,her mouth had abit of blood around it,but the only people that had been killed were ther men with weapons around her,Pietro and another girl. I smiled and walked over to my twin,chanting the subdueing that was usually used on The Cat's Eye Stone.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was shot in the stomach by a guy with a bow and a few arrows."  
  
I looked over at the girl,she was obiously a mutant.I closed my eyes.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Saphire,Saphire Star."  
  
"My name's -"  
  
"Kaiya."  
  
I looked at the girl,how had she know,then it hit me.  
  
A blue haired girl sat by Blade and I.  
  
"Saphire,see if you can hit the knots in that tree trunk."  
  
Blade said,pointing to the tree infront of them. A stream of water shot out of Saphire's plam,spliting into three and hiting the smallest knots in the oak.  
  
I smiled and helped her up as Pietro pick up my sister.  
  
"Pietro,you should run back to the Brother Hood house,Saphire will be there soon."  
  
The white haired boy nodded and took off,both his and Blade's stuff in Blade's lap. Well,at least I didn't have to change into Lightness,my vampire form. 


	6. Piecing It Togather

Chapter 6:Piecing It Togather  
  
I woke up with a start,taking in the fact that my stomach hurt and I was in Pietro's room.He had been the one to stop me from taking what my vampire side craved for,he had stopped me from taking the blood and killing both himself and Saphire.  
  
Saphire.....  
  
Wait,were is she?  
  
I sallowed the pain in my stomach as I shot out of bed and ran downstairs.A small smile crept up on my face as I noted that both she and Lance were asleep on the couch.,my fanged smile grew as I found Pietro curled up in a tight ball in the chair.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and snatched a cup from the sink,doing a quick water wash I filled it to the brim with water and slowly walked back into the livingroom,silently I dumped it on Pietro,who shot up,making me fall backwards and the cup flying,it landed on Lance's head,he caused a light trimmer which was enough to send Saphire to the floor with water shooting out of her nose as she sneazed. All in all,I laughed for the first time in years.  
  
I glared at the stack of homework infront of me,stuiped teachers cutting the field trip to one day.Inwardly I cursed all gods who accully do something up there.I snached the slimy green tounge before it could hit the fly on the table.  
  
"How do we get stuck with a weeks worth of homework,that we have to do?"  
  
I glared over at Pietro.  
  
"Easy,I killed people on outr field trip."  
  
I snarrled,his whining wasn't helping the headache that kept growing.  
  
"Saph?"  
  
I watched as a piece of blank paper was set on my pile.  
  
"Do it,you've had no problem before."  
  
I growled. The strange thing in this house is seeing Wanda,Lance,Toad and Fred doing homework. I started on my algabra 2 and made my way down.  
  
"Oh To-ad."  
  
I called about 3 and a half hours later.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I grinned and reread my sience paper,I had to study a frog for about a week. Toad,inseeing my paper,made a run for it.  
  
"Bad choice."  
  
I said,chasing after him,and turned on Pietro as he started laughing.  
  
"Better run you jerk."  
  
I called after him.  
  
Blood,there was so much blood,two crys sounded as a purple haired woman smiled,he voice was weak as she told the doctor.  
  
"Be sure that they'll be safe."  
  
"Yes Ms.Mist."  
  
"My name's Catly."  
  
"Catly Mist,they'll be safe,I promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
With that the woman's grey on blue eyes closed,never to open again. The doctor looked down at the newborns,only one was crying,the other's black on blue eyes stared at him,knowingly. The woman had named them before her death,the one with black on blue eyes was Blade,the one with grey on green was Kaiya. He smiled,his brown eyes looking back into the black on blue.  
  
"Blade Tara Mist and Kaiya Kimiki Mist."  
  
He said smile fading,the two girls had been orphaned at only 2 minutes of age. He could tell that,like their mother,they would be mutants. They would figure out who their living relitives were.  
  
I shot up and hugged my knees to my chest,was that my name,Blade Tara Mist? I absentmindedly rubbed my bare arm where the doctor had giving me the scar,it had been on my mother,too,they had said it was to mark my family,but it was really a vampire marking. I rubbed her forearm harder,I had been told little about her mother,but maybe she had a stone,too. I had heard of a Devil's Eye Stone,could it had belonged to my mother? I'll have to ask Remy in the morning. 


	7. Mothers and Devil's Eye Stones

Chapter 7:Mothers and Devil's Eye Stones  
  
"So,our mother wouldn't allow any relitives to take us in?"  
  
Kaiya asked,staring at Remy.  
  
"Yes,she forbid it the day she told us she was pregnet,my mother was shocked to find out her 18 year old little sister was carrying a pair of twins,noone expected that we'd end up with with you two,though,we never found your father,so......."  
  
"You didn't know what to expect.Gambit,wasn't your mother known as Oracle?"  
  
Blade paused and continued at his nod.  
  
"Her name was Ona Ray Mist,wasn't it?"  
  
She continued once again at his nod.  
  
"What stone did she have?"  
  
"She didn't have one,they only go to the vampire witches in the family."  
  
"Ah.Which one did our mother have?"  
  
"The Devil's Eye Stone."  
  
"Thought so,wasn't it a black eye with a grey slightly rusting chain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was her form's name?"  
  
"Sonic."  
  
Blade sat in her room,radio on a certain channal as she did her homework.  
  
  
  
She sighed and listened to the next song.  
  
  
  
She sighed and turned of her radio alarm clock,putting her homework in her bag,she walked downstairs.  
  
"This your's?"  
  
She turned to see Pietro holding a slightly rusting grey chain with a black orb attached to it. Only one thing blew through her lips as she passed out;  
  
"The Devil's Eye Stone." 


	8. Catly Mist

Chapter 8:Catly Mist  
  
A purple haired girl growled as she was woken from her sleep,she glared over at the brown/blue haired teen.  
  
"What?"  
  
She hissed.  
  
"The bell just rung,and if you keep falling asleep in class you might end up with another detention."  
  
The girl just bared her fangs and dropped her head back onto her arms.  
  
"Come on,we're gonna miss gym."  
  
There was a pause and a shallow breathing sound.  
  
"CATLY."  
  
The blonde/brown on Catly other side screamed,eyes going wide as she notice the blood draining from the teachers pet hamster.  
  
"Catly,stop,we don't want to be kick out of school because you transformed."  
  
"Nam,Should I?"  
  
"Yeah,do it Kay."  
  
Kay placed her hand over Catly's face,a few drops of ice cold water dripping from her palm.  
  
"Kay Sky Star."  
  
Catly almost screamed,jumping from her chair.  
  
Nam laughed,a small breaze flowing through the class room as her nightish blue eyes closed.She poped on a pair of head phones.  
  
"Can we skip?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Catly grinned and slipped out the window,her small frame slipping right through the crack,closely followed by Nam and Kay.  
  
"We can go to your house,right Catly?"  
  
"Sure.Anyone know who to hotwire the princeable's van?"  
  
"Sure!!!"  
  
"Nam,that's just like you to pay atention in all of our classes."  
  
"Shut up Kay."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Catly grinned as she watched her friend mess around with the wires of Mr.Tandas's Honda.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Great.Uh.....Nam, I wouldn't do that if I were yo-"  
  
Catly was cut of by a bolt of electricity runing to everyone touching the van.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Nam said,looking like a sience expairament just blew up in her face.  
  
Kay coughed.  
  
"Way to go Voltage."  
  
"Shut up Marine."  
  
"Guy's come on."  
  
"Shut it Sonic."  
  
The two automaticly clapped their mouths shut as they relized what they had just done.  
  
Catly looked at them,her eyes glowing a pale brownish grey.  
  
"You two can take the car,I running home."  
  
With that she took off,only a purple blur told the girls that she had left.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"You said it."  
  
Catly growled as she lay on her bed,the to girls had left not long ago.  
  
"Maybe I should call Ona,oh,but that Lebeau guy hardly ever picks up the phone."  
  
She sighed and turned up the radio.  
  
  
  
She sighed and walked over to the mirror,their father had been abusive,when Catly's powers started to show he took out his problems on her,every time he came home drunk or upset he'd beat her till she could barely stand,though,one buirse stayed,the ugliest was right on her stomach,though by then she was use to the pain a welcomed the tears when they rolled down her face,it was what happened that day that scared her,the day he came home in a drunken rage and killed her mother with a hand gun,when he sobered he blamed it on her.  
  
Hot tears rolled down her checks at the memory,her mother had tried so hard,but that night he found out that she,Sabrina Mist,was a mutant,a vampire witch.  
  
Catly picked up the photo of her mother,sister,and herself.Her mother's brownish purple hair was unforgetable,as were her black on blue eyes.Her eyes moved to her sister,Ona,The red headed silver eyed girl.Then to herself,she had been sevan when the picture was taken,then she had the pink highlights in her hair,but the same grey-blue eyes stared back at her. 


	9. Movies, Visons and Secerets

Chapter 9:Movies, Visons and Secerets  
  
A small smile tugged at the edge of my mouth as we walked out of Blockbuster,who would've known that they still had Gremlins?  
  
"It's good to know Mystique's in Japan and we've got the house all to ourselves."  
  
"Yeah Pietro,you say that when your scraping Toad off the wall."  
  
I said and turned up the radio.  
  
"Watch the road!"  
  
"Now I see why you can't keep your license for long."  
  
I just grinned and pulled the jeep back onto the road as 'My world' by Avril Lavigne came on.  
  
"Can you turn that off?"  
  
"We're home."  
  
The boys automaticly jumped out and ran into the house,movies in hand.With a sigh I pulled out the key and followed  
  
"We have a job before we can watch a movie,remember?"  
  
"I can do it myself."  
  
I grinned as Toad ran upstairs and slamed the bathroom door.  
  
"Who got My Favorite Martian??"  
  
"Toad."  
  
"And Gremlins?"  
  
"Me."  
  
I snapped,taking the tape.  
  
"Ok,who got The 13th Ghost?"  
  
"Lance."  
  
Sounds of vomiting come from the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"O..K,I know who got Inspecter Gadjet.Where's Wanda?"  
  
"Still in her room."  
  
"You have to go to Driver's Ed,Bittersweet."  
  
"Hey,I just noticed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Saphire's missing."  
  
"Let the water gun have some time to herself,besides,she said she was going to the Acolytes to see your sister."  
  
"Hey Wanda."  
  
"Who managed to get Toad into the shower?"  
  
"He went of his own freewill."  
  
"Yeah,right."  
  
"You know,you never did tell us how your related to Gambit."  
  
"He's my cousin,thought you could've guessed that."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
I stared at Lance and lowered my head,though never in my life had I cried,I could feel the salty water well up in my eyes.  
  
"That's bit far Lance."  
  
I had to say,I was shocked Pietro had said that,but what was a real shock was when he put his arms around me in a comfronting slightly protective manner.I closed my eyes as memory hit me.  
  
The rain was harshly beating against the window as a pale figure hugged  
itself,tring to cry out the pain from the battle that was being fought inside of her,a neckless glowing around her neck,the stone pressed to her  
heart.  
  
"Please,"  
  
The stone glowed as the door burst open,a 13 year old with  
red/orange/purple hair stood there,worry skeatched on her face as she looked at the other girl,the blonde/dark brown haired figure was shaking  
vilontly.  
  
"Blade,fight it."  
  
A male voice said a he came into veiw,silver/blonde hair hidden under the  
bucket like helmet.  
A scream echoed through out the night as blood filled the floor.  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
I asked,cracking one eye open and was met by a pair of saphire blue eyes.  
  
"You've been out long enough."  
  
I just closed my eyes again as a Toad came downstairs.That dream,it had been the first time I turned to Darkness because of pain.The scarlet haired girl was always there when I was hurt,she was my other half and it I tried to,Icould hear her voice in my head.Her voice was alot different than mine,I was often told I had the voice of Sango from the english anime Inuyasha,her's was more of a Kikyo.  
  
"What are we watching first?"  
  
"The 13th Ghost,you don't have to watch this one Toad,Fred.But Gremlins is one we're all gonna watch."  
  
"K."  
  
I opened my eyes as Lance put the movie in.Pietro had me in his lap and I wasn't moving anytime soon.  
  
My eyes close just as the kids found the basement,I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Wanda was close to screaming. The credits were rolling by the screen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"All the spirits were released,the last one looked like a banshee."  
  
I looked up at Pietro,he wasn't as freaked out looking as his sister but was a bit pale.  
  
"Okay,Gremlins.TOAD,FRED GET IN HERE."  
  
"They went outside and said that they didn't want to watch either Gremlins or The 13th Ghost."  
  
I looked up at Saphire as she sat down on the couch with Lance and Wanda.  
  
"Okay,let's start the tape."  
  
We were up well pass midnight watching movies,Toad and Frad came in half into Gremlins,I think I fell asleep at the end of Inspecter Gadjet along with Pietro.  
  
A young girl walked into a graveyard,her blackish saphire eyes dull as her brownish white hair blew from the red scrunchie.She stopped at a grave with  
C.Mist ingraved on the head stone. From the spark in her eyes someone would say she knew the Mist.She ran her  
hand over the date.  
"Year 1970 to 1988."  
  
My eyes snapped open,who was that girl?A small smile pulled at my lips as I found Pietro's face about 3 inches from mine.  
  
^Bl-a-de,your gonna have to get up soon,you haven't used the bathroom all night.^  
  
'Alright,Dark,soon as I can move his arm.'  
  
I answered,and winced as I fell to the floor.  
  
"Ow,gotta watch that."  
  
I bolted to the downstairs bathroom.I'd have to go to the graveyard later today,from the research I had done,my mother had lived in this town.I cursed as I felt eyes on my back as soon as I went into the kitchen.  
  
"Pietro."  
  
"Your arm."  
  
I ignored him and proceded to the frige,but froze halfway there.  
  
"How'd you get this scar Blade."  
  
There was something inside of me willing to tell someone,wanting to.  
  
"None of your buissnes."  
  
Anyone but him,the stubern speed demon,the oponnet when it came to speed,though he won me out in family. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked out of the room.I ran up to my room,I had always been told I was a lonewolf,that I wouldn't run from my problems,it was all a lie,I was a lonely wolf wanting to be accepted into a pack,and I did run from my problems,but only two people knew this,I and Darkness. I layed down on my bed and let a wimper escape,and,for once in my live,felt the warm liquid flow freely down my cheeks.For the first time in my life I cried,all the pain,sarrow and suffering broke the dam that had been there since birth.I cried myself to sleep,and no one bothered to wake me for the rest of the day.  
  
I woke up around 8,guess a life of only two hours of sleep a day finally took it's toll.  
  
'What are you doing in here Pietro?"  
  
"You've got a fever,Blade."  
  
"What?"  
  
^Stuipd,he said you've got a fever.^  
  
"How high?"  
  
"About 100.1 ,you had us all worried when you didn't come down for breakfast or lunch.Oh yeah,almost forgot,Lance arranged a fight with the Xavier kids."  
  
"K."  
  
He left the room as I stood up and stumbled over to the closet,my 'costume' was made up of a skin tight black body suit and a pair of jeans.I pulled my hair up in a pony tail as I walked out the hall.The others were already downstairs,including Saphire,who was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans,her sky blue hair was up in a bun and her bangs had been pulled away from her red eyes.  
  
"By the way,the X-men have a new recuirt."  
  
I nodded and walked out the door behind the group,I had a bad feeling about this.  
  
We arived at a abandonded construction site on the outskirts of town just as the X-men got there,I could easily point all of them out.The one with brown hair in a black and blue body suit was Kathrine Pryde,also known as Shadowcat,the red head with green eyes and a black and green body suit was Jean Grey,the one with red/brown/white hair was Marie Darkhlome,or Rogue,the guy with brown hair was Scott Summers,or Cyclops,The blue guy was Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler,a dark skinned boy was Evan Daniels/Spyke,and a glossy brown haired girl who must have been the new recuirt.  
  
"Bittersweet,you take the new one,Marine,you take Shadowcat,we'll get the others"  
  
I and Marine nodded after I pointed out Shadowcat.  
  
It was Quicksilver against Spyke,Avalanch againt Cyclops,Scarlet Witch against Jean,Toad against Nightcrawler,Rogue against Blob,Marine against Shadowcat,and me against the new one.  
  
I and Darkness let lose a scream as a bolt of electricity ran through our body,the chain the the neckless breaking as Darkness's voice dulled,I felt faint in my own head as Darkness tried to switch.  
  
^Blade,get a hold of yourself,it isn't over yet,you have to wake up.^  
  
I tried,but fell into a black void.Pietro's voice pulled me out,I opened my eyes and saw the one,Rogue,by him as he fell.  
  
"Pietro."  
  
I wispered,I could feel the brown haired girls electric purple eyes on my back as I ran over to Rogue.A soft sound of a sword being pulled out of it's sheath was all that told her there was someone behind her,I applied a bit of presure as I hit her callarbone with the thick wax sheath,I repeated the same act with Spyke. I bent down next to the white haired teen.  
  
^He's the only one you'll allow close,isn't he?^  
  
'I guess..'  
  
I let Lance take Pietro to the jeep when the X-men were gone.  
  
As soon as we got back to the boarding house Pietro was put in his room.  
  
Around midnight I walked down the hall into his room.I fell asleep at the foot of his bed. 


	10. Dangerroom Sessions,Paint Guns, and Ques...

Chapter 10:Dangerroom Sessions,Paint Guns, and Questions  
  
I growled as I walked into the danger room.Mr.McCoy had been sent to the infermary and I had to take his place in being the younger stundent's sub.If Ororo and Logan arn't going to do this why should I?  
  
"Sunspot,it's a no power zone."  
  
I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and pulled Berzerker out of the game.  
  
"Why vollyball?"  
  
I muttered and hit the ball back to the otherside,this game was pointless,except if your trying to break your jaw.I mean,I supposed to be in a group called 'The Elements' and I'm stuck in a team called the X- Men,for all I know that girl with the sword from Saturday could've been the one I was supposed to be with.  
  
"Voltage!"  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts by the ball hitting my nose.  
  
"ROBERTO."  
  
I could feel bolts of electricity flowing around me and two hands trying to stop me from turning the entire danger room to ashes.  
  
"Let go,Ray."  
  
I hissed,ignoring the dark red blood that flowed over my lips,man,he broke my nose.  
  
"Calm down and I'll let go."  
  
I growled but released to power that had been built up by the anger and slumped against him,my world went black from there.  
  
Slowly I cracked open an eye,and close it.  
  
"Close the blinds."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Slowly I sat up and looked over at Ray.  
  
"What are you doing in here,it's 12:00 on a monday."  
  
"Some of us got to stay home,you should see what you did to the danger room."  
  
"I can take a guess,and the resault's a mager migraine."  
  
I stood up and stumbled to the small bathroom.  
  
"You used more energy then you should have,you had McCoy worried."  
  
"I'm just wasted,and in need of a asprain."  
  
"It's in here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your used to being wasted,arn't you?"  
  
"Yeah,growing up in Flordia with out any parnets and having to stay in the woods without knowing how to use your powers can do that."  
  
It's surprising how quickly I and Ray became close,usually I wouldn't let anyone near me.I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
"When are you turning 16?"  
  
That's something you gotta love about him,unlike the others,he won't push you or try to pry into your past.He's got his secerets,too.Or is that just to me?  
  
"In three months."  
  
And then theres...  
  
"Hey,guys,Logan's holding a session in the backyard for those who stayed home."  
  
Jamie,I sware,he's like an annoying little brother,sure he's 13 and all,but still.  
  
"What's he having us do?"  
  
"He's sending us into the woods with paint guns,first team of two to hit the most teams gets a week off chores!"  
  
I groaned but pulled myself to my feet anyway,grabbed my suit and locked myself in the bathroom.Maybe I could com-nope,won't work with Wolverine.Ipulled on the black and red suit and followed Maltiple and Berzerker downstairs.  
  
"Who's with who?"  
  
I asked as soon as we got outside.  
  
"Depends on when you got here.Jubilee and Multiple,Wolfsbane and Iceman and You and Berzerker."  
  
I snatched up one of the paint guns and grinned.  
  
"I don't mind this,it's just your timing,Logan."  
  
"Live with it."  
  
I followed Berzerker into the woods.Logan actually sent us out in age groups,I wonder if he knew Berzerker was a month older than me.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
I yelped as the two of us hit the floor.  
  
"Rahne,your using you highted scenses.That's not fair."  
  
"Who said anything about fair?"  
  
With a grin I shot both her and her partner.The winner of the three hour game was Iceman and Rahne,it's gonna take a while to get the orange and purple paint out of my hair.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
I asked,we had all gone to the pool in order to wash away the paint.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of a group called 'The Elements'?"  
  
"No,why?"  
  
"Well,I'm supposed to be looking for them,my mother left me her place."  
  
"So,if you do find them you'll leave the team."  
  
He looked away from me,what was that in his eyes?  
  
"I'll have to,their supposed to be family or something,maybe they'll hold the infromation about my mother I need to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
I hadn't ment for him to hear the last part of that.I bit my lip and dropped off the side of the pool,putting my whole body in other than just my legs. 


	11. Hurricanes and Dream Messages

Chapter 11: Hurricanes and Dream Messages  
  
Ray looked over at the robed figure that had just stumbled into his room.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Bobby walked in on me while I was taking a bath."  
  
"You had the door locked?"  
  
"No,his isn't supposed to be in the Girl's Wing anyway."  
  
"Then you shouldn't be in the Boy's Wing."  
  
She blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"I need to barrow some clothes."  
  
"Didn't you and the others go shopping just the other day?"  
  
"Yeah,but,it's mostly day clothes and Kitty's or Rogue's won't fit......"  
  
He sighed and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers and tossed them to her.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not changing with you in here and I almost got my head cut off for walking down here soaking wet."  
  
"I'll go in the hall but can't promise that I won't peek."  
  
She scowled as he walked pass her,as soon as the shut she changed into the dark emraled t-shirt and the dark,almost black,boxers  
  
"Ray,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
She said ,opening the bedroom door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and and bolted back to the Girl's Wing.  
  
Everything was dark,the brown haired girl had never seen so much darkness.  
She looked around as a flash of light another girl stood there,a black Devil's pitch fork slung over her left shoulder,fitting just between the  
black hair and deep red wing. Wait,wing?Yep,two of them,almost like an angels but looked more pointed. The brown head looked over the new comer,a black t-shirt,lose but cut to  
show her stomach,a pair of short shorts about a size to big,a red  
belt,black wrist bands,black combat boots,waist lengeth black hair,the girl's head was bowed so the eye color couldn't be said,but there was a red  
headband keeping her bangs from her face. The black haired girl looked up,showing two pupiless red eyes,her deep red  
lips moved to say two words;  
"Watch out."  
And then dissappered into the shadows.  
The brown haired girl gasped,or,tryed to,there was no air to breathe.  
The electric purple eyes widened as she stuggled to wake herself up.  
  
Hank McCoy sighed and looked down at the 15 year old as her chest started to raise and fall again,surprisingly Kitty had been headed down stairs for a late night snack and had noticed the usual breathing pattern that came from the room no longer there.Berzerker had been the first one she woke,followed by the rest of the household.He grinned,Ray had been so surprised when Kitty had woken him that he nearly blew the girl sky high. He walked outside the room while pulling off the rubber gloves,he had learned enough when he had touched her with his bare hand,it was then she explained her electric blood/skin.Ray,having electrical powers himself,was the only one able to touch her without feeling like he had just stuck a metle object in an electrical plug.  
  
"You keep pacing like that your going to fall through the floor."  
  
The 15 year old looked up.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Fine,she'll be up and ready for school tomorrow,you need to get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
The boy walked back to his room.  
  
Kitty looked up as Mia came downstairs,she still looked a little pale.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
A grunt was all she got,she sighed.  
  
"A yes would be fine,Mia."  
  
This time it was a glare.  
  
"You know,you should be thankful,I'm the one who found out you were-"  
  
"I was just fine,sometime's that happens."  
  
"Anyone need a ride,I'm leaving."  
  
The two sighed and walked outside,both muttering something about Scott being a morning person and an early bird.  
  
Blade sighed and,once again,shot a glare at the clock,she wasn't one for sitting still and shutting up.  
  
"Good ridunce."  
  
She mumbled under her breath as the bell rang,leading her out of Chimistery,her last class before lunch,and to the caffatira,she wasn't one for crowds and loud voices either.She jumped like a cat being caught off gaurd by someone blowing a flute as the intercom boomed;  
  
"NO ONE'S ALLOWED OUTSIDE BECAUSE OF THE STORM,THANK YOU."  
  
And princable Kelly's annoying voice clicked off.  
  
"What storm?"  
  
She muttered and looked out the window next to her locker,indeed it was raining,an annoyed look came over her face as a flash of bright purple lighting lit up the already deep purple sky.  
  
"Note to self,never let Saph go to gym on her own."  
  
"Crisp,go out and get your teammate."  
  
She called across the half empty hall,she defantitly didn't want to be knocked out by 400 wats of lightning again.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Blade said,and blurred out of sight,reappearing at the Brotherhood table.  
  
"Let me guess,you let Marine out of your sight and she's with the lightning bug?"  
  
"Yeah Pietro,now shut up."  
  
She bit her lip and tryed to name the brown mush on her tray.  
  
"Don't bother,your not going to beable to identafy it."  
  
"I can try,Wanda."  
  
Voltage laughed as the rain came down harder.  
  
"Kelly won't even know it's us."  
  
The blue haired girl laughed.  
  
"Hey,do you know of a group called 'The Elements'?"  
  
"Yeah,why?"  
  
"Well,my mother left me her place in the group soo....."  
  
"Your Mia Fire,your mothers codename was Voltage but you took it,right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Same here,my mother left me her spot,thing is,she died when I was born."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I'm a member."  
  
"Whose the leader?"  
  
"Bittersweet.It's always left to the youngest of the Mist family."  
  
"Her first name's what?"  
  
"Blade,her name's Blade Mist,daughter to Catly Mist and little sister by a few seconds to Kaiya Mist."  
  
"Ok,I'm gonna have to switch teams."  
  
"You can stay where you are,we don't have anymore room anyway,you can still have your mothers place and stay an X-Men."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Don't sound so unsure,I know there must be someone you want to stay there for."  
  
"There is."  
  
"Is his name Ray Crisp?"  
  
A silent nod was the answer.  
  
"He's probally the only one that can touch you without getting shocked,right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We better get inside,just image the look on Kelly's face when we walk in the school soaking wet."  
  
"I could take all the power out of the school."  
  
"I could do a hurricane."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"K."  
  
With a sweep of her hand Saphire's eyes started glowing an acid green and a hurricane started over by the south side of the school.  
  
"How can you stand the color change?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Your eyes were a sickning acid green."  
  
"Really,didn't notice my eye color changed."  
  
Principal Kelly looked out his window only to see a hurricane coming toward the school,he did the only thing someone with very high panic would do,he screamed,not noticing he had turned on the intercom,he continued to scream.  
  
Blade scowled and clamped her hands over her ears as the loud screaming came from the speakers and the loud 'ABANDON SCHOOL,HURRICANE.'  
  
"Someone shut him up."  
  
She looked up as the lights turned out,along with the speaker.  
  
"Power outs and insane principals,what has the world come to?"  
  
"Mutants."  
  
"Thanks Pietro,that was real encouraging,now get off you butt and get the two chaos creators and get them in here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Pietro stormed off,muttering something about his dad hiring pmsy girls. 


	12. Jade:The Winged Demon

Chapter 12: Jade:The Winged Demon  
  
I took a look at the paper in my hand,was this rundown place the Brotherhood Boarding house?? My large pupiless red eyes scaned the area as I pulled my jacket closer to my back,I hated having to wear it to contain the two things that caused my mother and father to shun me out,I loved the two thing growing right out of my back.I had been told my name was Jade Hummer by the hospitle,I'd belive it,if I hadn't caught the bitter scent of a lie,people tended to do that to me if they knew my seceret.My eyes even gave away the fact that I was a mutant,my mother had expected this,she had had her own wings detached from her body.My mother,sweet Mrs.Badling Hummer,or should I put on the maiden name,Ms.Badling Lehnsherr.She could both fly and control solid objects.I perfered to go by Jade Lehnsherr,Jade Demon Lehnsherr. I tightened my grip on the black devil's pitch fork,I had earned the nickname 'Devil' from it.I walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
A girl asked,her dark brown blonde hair up in a ponytail and her black blue eyes holding mishift,the mishift of a kitsune. I smile and said.  
  
"I'm Jade Lehnsherr,I'm looking for a group called the brotherhood."  
  
She just smile and yelled into the house.  
  
"Pietro,clean out a room."  
  
"Why do I have to?"  
  
"Just shut and do it."  
  
I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing,they were fighting like a married couple.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
I could tell she wasn't usually like this,probally something about my last name.I didn't know if Lehnsherr was brittish,french or germen.  
  
"So,what are your powers?"  
  
I looked up at her,she was probally a whole four inches taller than me.  
  
"Hightened scences,I can manipulate and object and turn it into a weapon and I have wings."  
  
"I'm-a-type-of-vampire-witch-and-a-speed-demon."  
  
I made a confussed face at the blurred sentence.  
  
"Ok,I'll go a bit slower,I'm a type of vampire witch and a speed demon."  
  
There was a bit of laughter in her voice.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"14."  
  
"Man,our team keeps getting them younger and younger."  
  
I looked up to see a girl with short black hair and blue eyes sitting on the couch beside another girl with sky blue hair and red eyes,my mother had spoken of someone she knew with blue/brown hair named Kay Star.  
  
"I'm Saphire Star."  
  
Said the blue haired girl,a friendly smile spreding across her face.  
  
"Wanda Maximoff."  
  
The black haired girl said,looking giving me a look over and smiled.  
  
"Oh,I'm Blade Mist."  
  
Mist,mother had mentioned that last name,too.Catly Mist.  
  
A muffled voice came from the hall.  
  
"Toad,you put three Driver Ed. teachers out of their misery."  
  
"They were unstable."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
The voice owners came into the room.  
  
"Jade this is Lance Alvers and Todd Tolanski."  
  
"Also known as Dumb and Dumber  
  
I looked over at Wanda.  
  
"She'll have to share a room with water gun."  
  
The white haired boy said,walking pass me.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Oh,sorry,I meant Water Demon."  
  
"Why you little,"  
  
And Saphire took of after the guy,Pietro.I fingered the army keys I had gotten from my mom before my wings sprouted,they were from World War II and had her name on them,she said they called her Badly back then,I still couldn't belive my mom was 56 and looked like she was 23.  
  
"This all your stuff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright,follow me."  
  
I brushed out my waist lengeth black hair,my red wings were fluttering lightly behind me,I had changed from a black baggy t-shirt that had been cut of to show my stomach,the black short shorts and red belt along with the black combat boots to a lose pair of grey pajama pants and a lose grey shirt.  
  
"Can you actully control those??"  
  
I jumped at the voice,god it sounded like Kagome from Inuyasha.I turned to see Saphire in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you fly??"  
  
"Yeah,but I have to have more room."  
  
"It's fine,I just wanted to know."  
  
I myself sounded like Videl from Dragonball Z.  
  
"Set your alarm for 6:00 in the morning,most of us arn't as fast as Pietro and Blade."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I groaned and banged my fist down on the alarm clock,the annoying little buzz finally turned off as the numbers changed to 7:00.  
  
"Hey,get up."  
  
"Lemme alone."  
  
I mumbled,pulling the covers closer to my head,until suddenly they were wet,very wet.I shot up and glared at Saphire,her hand dripping icey water. I growled and picked up my pitch fork,and proceeded to chase her down the stairs after changing into my usual clothes.  
  
"Your gonna have to wear somethin' else,the wings are showing."  
  
I growled once again and turned on Blade.  
  
"Your not a morning person,are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
I hissed and started to chase her,but lost sight of her. I grabbed a breakfast bar and shot out to the jeep as Lance hollered. "Hurry up!"  
  
I rubbed the base of my neck as I walked to the Brotherhood table,I had ended up in changing into a baggy dark red shirt that fell just passed my hips and a pair of black jeans. From what I heard the principal still hasn't recovered from the incident with the hurricane.  
  
"Oh yah. It's green mush,again."  
  
I snickered at Blade's mock enthuseasime.  
  
"No really,Mr.McCoy titled it as a poison."  
  
"Mr.McCoy?"  
  
"He's teacher who used to work here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Toad,remember what you tried to do after we watched My Favorite Martian?"  
  
"Yeah,how could I forget?"  
  
"Well you did go runnin' around the neaborhood yelling 'Matians are attacking,Martians are attacking,' over and over and over and over and over and-"  
  
"Ok,Pietro,we get the point,stop it with the finger,your making me dizzy."  
  
I snorted and tring to sniff out any poisons in the 'food'. 


	13. Saphire:The Water Demon

Chapter 13:Saphire:The Water Demon  
  
I groaned and hit my forehead,we got a week off of school and here I was doing homework.  
  
I looked up as Blade walked pass my room singing the song her mother had taught her,or left her in a letter.  
  
"Silence is only broken by the screams of our bloody future when the the darkness comes into the light.  
  
With a flash of red on white the blood begens to poor,what can someone do when their sore from the blade of the knife?  
  
The flame will alway burn into the night."  
  
She walked down the hall,humming the rest.The words in my own mothers letter still rung in my head like a freashly dug grave.  
  
"They say... it takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but an entire life to forget them."  
  
It was soppose to mean something,but since I never met my father,I couldn't be sure.I looked up again as Jade passed the door,singing the rest of the song;  
  
"Sometimes you must face challanges beond the exceptance of fate,but go and make sure not to be to late,or else you'll lose the one you love.  
  
Love,an element known as soul.  
  
Make sure you have at least one of the four elements,wether it be Water,Soul,Fire,Wind,or Earth.  
  
Embrace it,and live."  
  
I sighed.We each have an element;  
  
Blade:Wind(her speed)  
  
Kaiya:Fire(fire control)  
  
Me:Water(water control)  
  
Jade:Soul(her wings)  
  
Mia:Earth(Electric and lightning control)  
  
I sighed and set down my pen,walking downstairs I failed to notice the golden eyes that were staring at my back. I looked up as a yelp confrimed that Jade and Blade were going into another Coyote and Roadrunner. 


	14. One half recoverd past and trips

Chapter 14 : One half recoverd past and trips  
  
Blade sighed and looked at the grave infront of her,C.Mist ingraved on it.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She closed her eyes,a light smile on her lips.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine Remy."  
  
"You know,I didn't know her either."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I should be getting back to the boarding house before Jade and Saphire do something we all regret."  
  
She turned around and sped down the road,he stared after her.  
  
"I'm back."  
  
She called,looking in the living room where she had last left the other Element members.Wincing as a scream came from upstairs.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
She whispered,walking into Lance's room,every thing was soaking wet.She moved to the next room,Toad's.The two were in there,looking out the window while Toad was unconious on the floor  
  
Kaiya sighed and looked over at her cousin.  
  
"You sure she's ok?"  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
With a sigh she sat down and went back to her book.  
  
Jade growled and sneezed, looking up as Blade passed her again.  
  
"What were you two thinking?"  
  
The older girl hissed, sending a heated glare down at her and Saphire.  
  
"We weren't."  
  
Saphire said, grinning up at her childhood friend. Blade sighed, looking up.  
  
"You have thrity minutes til Mystique gets back, have your mess cleaned by then."  
  
Blade said, sitting down.  
  
Mia sighed, closing her eyes tightly.Trying to block out the spinning room.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She groaned, opening her eyes as her head hit Ray's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You shouldn't be up, it's bad enough that you have the flu, but trying to walk down the stairs?"  
  
He whispered, his eyes meetting her glassy ones. Her usually pale cheeks were pink. He sighed, scooping her up and going down the rest of the stairs. Setting her down on the living room couch.  
  
"Were you trying to get yourself hurt, Mia?"  
  
"The Prof. said that he would see what he could get from my memory, he said it was best to do it now while my head was clear."  
  
Ray looked down, green eyes wide.  
  
"Your memory...."  
  
His eyes shot up as she started to move.  
  
"Was lost, just like the others."  
  
She whispered, he knew she was referring to the girls in the Elements.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean, are you sure you want to remember wh-"  
  
He was cut off my her finger on his lips.  
  
"I'm sure....... If I do, really have a past, then the answers I need are in there, Ray."  
  
He looked down, eyes hidden.  
  
'Isn't that she said when I first asked her about her past? Yes it was, it's exactly what she said.'  
  
Professer Xavier sighed, looking down at Mia, by the look in her eyes he could tell she wanted to do this.  
  
'Her personality was built on what she knew about herself, but she switchs from a cold soul to a warm hearted girl.'  
  
With a sigh, he placed his hands not far from her temples, being sure not to touch her skin.  
  
Images flashed pass in his mind as he entered hers, they were mostly from the past five years of her life. His eyes were open as he came to what seemed to be a door, but it was unlocked. Turning the handle, he entered. Images of her mother, a small five year old left in the streets of an unfamiler city, a seven year old being beaten in an ally, and........  
  
He gasped, at the end of the room, an image of a man, short black hair, faded blue eyes, and a smile that a father would have.  
  
Xavier pulled out of her mind, eyes wide. As he moved, the girl slumped over, her small form being pick up by Ray.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Mia asked, her breathing hard as Xaviar went straight to Ceabro. Typing so fast it would have made Blade and Pietro gap.  
  
"I may have found something that you need, both you and the girls from your group."  
  
Mia sighed.  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Your father..... He was a mutant, he was a friend of mine in high school, and collage, his name was-"  
  
"Joey Handal Makenzi."  
  
Mia whispered, her eyes going to the screen as Ray let her down, her arm was still around his neck though, supporting her weak body.  
  
"Is he still alive?"  
  
"Yes, but, the thing is, even if he is your father, he never knew about you, your mother made sure about that, that way, when she died, he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of a mix blood girl, but, something went wrong with your mothers plans, and she asked the doctor to be sure that you'd be ok for the first ten years of you life, then he was to erase your memory, he didn't do that, just locked them up in a room in your mind.  
  
"The doctor, too, was a mutant, telapathic, like I and Jean. His name was Ross Kemp. He died a year after he locked up your memory."  
  
Mia looked down.  
  
"Where's my father?"  
  
A small smile took Xavier's lips.  
  
"He's in Florida, Tampa. I'll give you the address, and I'll come with you."  
  
Mia smiled.  
  
Ray growled, watching as Mia tossed a few choice clothes into a gym bag, HIS gym bag. It had been almost a month since she had learned about her father. But she hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"I never said that you couldn't come."  
  
Mia said, stopping to look at him, she was sitting on the floor infront of his dresser, just in a bra and a pair of shorts.  
  
"I know but what if yo-"  
  
He was, once again, cut off by her index finger.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, I just need to find out who my family is."  
  
She smirked, kissing him on the lips lightly.  
  
"Just remember that-"  
  
"We're family."  
  
She said, cutting him off. It hadn't been but a week ago that they found out that she was, well.... pregnant. The entire instatute had been crazy, though they still had eight more months, Jean had everyone baby profing the house. And, as Mia said, it was scary to see the usually calm red head yell at the older X-Men. Logan was the only one besides the two of them and the professer that wasn't insane. Mia had even told Blade and the brotherhood, so of course, Saphire, Jade and Kaiya had heard.  
  
"I'll come.Besides, your mostly taking clothes from my dresser." 


End file.
